


Careful

by aquxrixs



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, canon lesbian characters, mentions of injury, minor descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquxrixs/pseuds/aquxrixs
Summary: “Like, seriously, who the hell moves house and thinks ‘Yeah, this living room would be perfect if it were painted hot pink’, honestly.”“More of a purple girl, are you?” Jamie’s voice made Dani jump and turn to face her girlfriend.In which Jamie is an adorable idiot, and Dani is an adorable girlfriend (this is basically pure fluff with a pinch of angst if you squint)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so if you have any constructive criticism don’t be afraid to let me know so I can better my writing 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Something Jamie had always been when it came to work was _careful_. Always careful. Careful when tending to the plants she almost saw as children of hers, careful when planting seeds and bulbs into rich soil on the grounds, or careful with her hands as she trimmed the thorn bushes.

Today was no exception. A storm had not long passed, and there was a large amount of cleaning up to do because of it. Tree branches, leaves, weeds and torn up plants were scattered along the grounds and it made Jamie’s blood boil.

All of her hard, _careful_ work had been destroyed at the hands of Mother Nature... which was ironic considering how her garden came to be in the first place.

So as soon as the storm had passed, the gardener threw on her coat and boots, before heading out in the damp, cold aftermath to clear up the storm’s destruction.

By the time it was late into the morning she had managed to clear up most of the twigs and branches, tidy up her flower beds, and sweep up the leaves that covered the grounds. Now all that was left to do was clean the gutters of the shed and the little church Hannah often spent time in.

Cleaning the shed was quite easy, as it was only a small structure, but the church was a different story. The tiling of the roof was still wet, which meant it would be harder to keep a grip while cleaning the gutters, but Jamie knew it would be okay because she was always _careful_.

Little did she know, her little wooden ladder was in need of a replacement, and she would have to pay the price of it.

While shoving her gloved hands into the wet, debris-filled gutter all those feet up from the floor, she felt the ladder shake slightly. Assuming it was Miles playing tricks again, she looked down sharply, irritation visible on her face. Irritation that disappeared as quickly as it came once she realised the young boy wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

Furrowing her brows in confusion she took a quick peak down to the floor to see if her ladder placement wasn’t at fault, but after seeing the ladder was placed perfectly fine she continued to do her work.

Just as she was finishing up on the left side of the gutter, Jamie heard a loud snap and before she could even acknowledge what was happening, she was falling from the top of the ladder to the ground below her, seeing black as soon as the impact came.

* * *

Dani couldn’t help but chuckle to herself after waking up without Jamie next to her. As much as she wished she still had her tucked in her arms, she also knew just how eager her girlfriend was to get outside to fix the damage the storm had caused.

Right up until everyone went to bed the brunette had been in a strop about how her precious gardens would be destroyed and how much work she’d have to do in the morning, and as much as she understood why Jamie was acting that way, Dani couldn’t help but find it adorable.

After a few moments of reminiscing about it, the au pair got up to get dressed to take on the day.

Breakfast passed swiftly, consisting of Owen’s puns, Hannah’s light chuckles to them and Miles and Flora’s pleads to be allowed outside.

”I’ve told you three times now, Flora. Once Jamie is finished cleaning up you can go outside. Disrupting her will only distract her and then you’ll have to wait even longer before you and Miles play soccer.”

”Football.” Miles corrected. Dani rolled her eyes playfully.

”Whatever. How long has Jamie been out there by the way?”

“Well, knowing Jamie, she was probably up with the sun. So,” Owen checked his watch. “at least two hours.”

Both Jamie and Owen had stayed the night after realising just how bad the storm was and how dangerous it would be to drive in it. Nobody complained though, as they all loved the company of the two. Especially Dani and Hannah.

”Well, I must say she’s been doing a miraculous job.” Hannah chimed in to the conversation whilst looking out the window at the practically clean grounds Jamie was currently cleaning.

After breakfast, Dani took Miles and Flora to do some class work for a couple of hours before playing a few games of hang man in the living room. After a while, the blonde left the kids to continue drawing pictures for a moment whilst she headed to the kitchen to see if Jamie had popped in yet.

”Has Jamie had a break today? I haven’t seen her inside at all.” Dani asked, slight concern etching her features as she looked around the kitchen for her girlfriend. She knew Jamie took her work seriously, but she didn’t like the idea of her being out in the cold for hours without a break or anything to eat.

”She hasn’t. I’ve been in here since breakfast, and there’s been no sign of her.” Owen answered.

”That girl and her work. She’d really ought to take a break every once and a while.” Hannah muttered over her cup of tea.

”I’m gonna bring her something I eat. Do you mind looking after the kids for a few minutes? I’ll be as quick as I can.”

”You go on, darling, we’ve got it handled.” Dani thanked Hannah before Owen turned around and handed her a cup of tea and a scone.

”I knew you’d be out here to ask soon enough, so I came prepared.” He said with a smile.

”You guys are the best, really, you are. Thank you.”

Hannah and Owen ushered the au pair out so she could go to Jamie instead of getting lost in a continuous mumble of thank you’s; such a Dani thing to do.

Practically skipping, the blonde made her way outside into the cold autumn air and began searching for the brunette, spilling small drops of tea onto her fingers that clutched the mug.

It took almost five minutes to figure out what part of the grounds Jamie was on, but after seeing some of her gardening supplies at the side of the church, Dani headed in that direction to greet her girlfriend.

Seeing that Jamie wasn’t actually with her gardening tools, Dani went to check around the other side of the building.  
Upon her arrival, the cup of tea nearly fell out of her hand and the scone was already on the floor.

Jamie was laying unconscious on the wet ground her ladder laying broken just feet away.

“Jamie!” It came out as a whisper, but had Dani not been in complete and utter shock, she no doubt would have been screaming.

The blonde quickly ran up to her girlfriend after putting the mug down onto the ground and crouched next to her, wetting the knees of her trousers in the process.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a large gash near Jamie’s temple, which was bleeding profusely from hitting something on the way down.

”Shit, shit!” She mumbled, placing her hand to Jamie’s head in attempt to stop the bleeding.

”Fuck, okay, it’s okay, you’re okay. Jamie, Jamie, come on, wake up, sweetheart.”  
She said gently as she shook Jamie lightly, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

One of her hands was cradling her head, the other trying to contain the amount of blood that was oozing from her head wound.

It took a few tries, but after gently trying to coax her out of unconsciousness, Jamie started to come to with a pained groan.

”Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here. It’s alright.” Dani carefully angled Jamie into her arms, and continued to hold one hand against the wound, the other stroking her hair gently.

The gardener’s eyes slowly started to open, though they only managed half way due to the blinding pain and dizziness.

”Dani...” Jamie mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper.

”Yeah, it’s Dani. You’ve had a fall, sweetheart, but you’ll be okay, I promise.”

”Ladder broke...” Jamie’s voice was slurred and it worried the blonde more.

”Yeah, it did. But you’ll be okay.”

”Need.. a new ladder.”

“We’ll get you a new ladder, but we need to take you to the hospital first, okay?”

Dani expected Jamie to be a little confused and disorientated, so she simply assured her girlfriend about the ladder instead of worrying her.

”Hurts, Dani.” The brunette mumbled, her brows furrowing slightly, her eyes closing alongside them. Her face was paling more and more by the second.

”I know, I know, but you need to stay awake, okay. Can you promise you’ll do that?” Dani received a slight nod in return.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter distantly came to the au pair’s ears. Children’s laughter. Miles and Flora.

Dani could just about look at the rest of the grounds from where she was sitting if she stretched out enough, and surely, there Miles and Flora were, running around garden.

As much as she didn’t want either of them seeing Jamie in this state, she took it as a blessing in disguise because the last thing she wanted to do was leave her girlfriend soaking wet and semi conscious, so she could get Owen and Hannah.

“Miles!” She shouted, loud enough for the boy to look around, but not enough to see where the call was coming from. Jamie winced at the sound and Dani noticed from the corner of her eye.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I just have to get help, okay? I’ll cover your ears.”

“Miles!” She called again, louder this time. This time she knew she got through to him completely as his head went straight to the direction of the church, where he saw Dani’s head poking out. He ran towards her, Flora gleefully skipping behind, both of them unaware of what was going on.

“What’s the matter Ms. Clayton?” Miles asked as the two of them approached her.

“What happened to Jamie?!” Flora exclaimed as she saw the scene before her, Miles seeing it too just a second later.

“She’s had a fall. Can you both please go and get Hannah and Owen?” The two of them took off like rockets and the blonde was beyond glad that the two understood the seriousness of the situation.

“‘M I gonna die?” Jamie asked from below her, her voice becoming increasing weak.

“No, you’re not gonna die, I promise.” Dani assures gently.

Owen came running out less than a minute later, kneeling next to Dani.

“What happened?!” He asked worriedly as he took in Jamie’s appearance.

“The ladder snapped, she must’ve been up there.” Dani nodded up to the roof.

Owen looked up in that direction, before his eyes landed on the ladder just a few feet away, snapped on one side, which had caused Jamie to lose her balance.

“Was stupid.” Jamie murmured. Dani stroked her hair with her hand.

“It was a little silly going up there when it’s wet, but it’s okay. Accidents happen, and you’ll be just fine.” Now wasn’t the time for a lecture, and Dani knew that.

Jamie’s eyes started closing again, but Dani was quick to stop it,

“Hey, hey, remember what we talked about. Don’t sleep. You need to stay awake, alright?”

“‘M tired, Dani.” Jamie’s voice sounded close to tears.

“I know, I know. You can sleep soon, but not yet, okay?” She received a nod as an answer.

“The kids came in crying, saying Jamie was on the floor and that she was... you know.” Owen gestured to Dani’s blood covered hands, not wanting to say it in case it upset Jamie further.

“I didn’t want them to come over, but I didn’t really have a choice. Did you call an ambulance?” Dani asked.

“Yeah, Hannah sensed it was bad since the kids were so distraught, so she got to it right away. She said she’ll look after them, so I came out here.”

“Okay, okay, good. Hear that, Jay? You’re gonna get checked out at the hospital soon alright? You’ll be as right as rain in no time.” The blonde knew that if they continued to talk to Jamie, she’d be more inclined to stay conscious.

“Dani, I don’t wanna die.” The brunette below her mumbled, tears now escaping her half-open eyes, streaming down her ashen face.

“You’re not gonna die, sweetheart. They just want to help you.”

“Then why you tellin’ me to stay awake? Means I’m gonna die if I sleep.”

“No, no, baby, that’s not what it means. You need to stay awake so when you’re in the ambulance they can check to see how responsive you are..”

“‘M I responsive enough?”

“Yes, sweetheart. You’re doing great.”

Dani looked over at Owen, who had a sad smile on his face, mirroring hers. They both knew half of the words coming out of Jamie’s mouth were ridiculous, but as the brunette clearly wasn’t in the state to see that herself, reassurance was definitely a better idea than laughing at her. Neither of them would _ever_ whilst she was in this condition.

“When you get back I’ll have the best cake ever here for you. Batter than any cake you’ve seen before.” Even Jamie chuckled at that.

“‘M gonna hold you to that.”

”Do you know how long she was out here like this?” Owen asked in a hushed voice.

Dani shook her head.

”Not exactly, but there hadn’t been much blood when I got here, so it must of just happened.” The au pair kept her voice a lot a low level to avoid Jamie hearing them talk about her.

After roughly ten minutes of Dani’s soothing words and Owen’s batter puns, the sirens of the ambulance could be heard in the distance.

Owen had taken off his apron for Dani to put against Jamie’s head wound instead of her hand a few minutes prior, and even that was slowly soaking through, so the sounds of sirens were relieving.

“Jay, can you hear that? Like I said, you’ll be right as rain soon.”

“‘Bout fuckin’ time. My head’s killin’ me.” She complained weakly. Dani craned her neck down to kiss Jamie’s hair.

* * *

Upon arriving to the hospital, Dani was in the waiting room while Jamie was getting some scans done, and the blonde finally allowed herself to take in the last hour and process it.

Even though she had since washed the blood, _Jamie’s_ blood off of her hands, she could still picture the crimson liquid oozing out of her girlfriend’s head into her hands. It scared the au pair more than she’d ever tell Jamie. After all, it was her that had gotten hurt in the first place. The last thing she needed was Dani talking about how much blood there was.

Surprisingly, none of the blood made it’s way on to Dani’s clothes, which she was grateful for as she didn’t want that to be the first thing Jamie saw when she woke up. All that remained was dampness that was drying on the knees of her trousers and a couple of small grass stains.

“Jamie Taylor?” A woman called as she entered the waiting room. Dani stood up and made her way over.

“Are you here for Jamie Taylor?” She asked, the au pair nodded.

“Okay, so, good news is there’s no long term damage. Just a concussion and 12 stitches. We’ll be keeping her in for observation tonight, but will be good to go in the morning.”

“Is she awake?”

“We’ve put her on some pain medication, so she’ll be out for the next couple of hours. You can see her if you want to, though.” Dani nodded vigorously.

The doctor guided her to Jamie’s room before leaving to tend to another patient. The blonde opened the door and quietly made her way over to the side of her girlfriend’s bed, even though she knew she wouldn’t wake regardless of how loud she was. She sat in the chair next to the bed and took Jamie’s hand.

“Hey, Jay. Guess what? You’re gonna be just fine. Like I said. I should be a doctor, huh?” She joked to make light of the situation.

The brunette’s face was still alarmingly pale, but it had gained more colour back compared to when Dani had last seen her.

“When we go back to the manor I’m gonna take care of you. I know you’re gonna hate that, but you need to rest; doctors orders. But hey, at least we’ll get more time together now that you won’t be working yourself to the bone. It’ll be a nice break for you.”

Dani knew she’d have to say this to Jamie again once she woke up, because she couldn’t hear a word of what she was saying, but the au pair didn’t mind. She much preferred filling the silence of the room with a voice.

“God, I know exactly how much you’re gonna complain about the hospital gown when you wake up... but I think you look adorable in it.”

Dani brought her free hand I gently touch the bandage that now covered the gash on Jamie’s head.

“You’re gonna hate this too, and as much as I wish I could do something about it, I can’t.”

* * *

  
Dani spent ages talking, and she hadn’t even noticed Jamie wake up as she rambled on about the interior design in the magazine that was on the little nightstand beside the brunette’s hospital bed.

She had read up to page fifty-four, all of them being read aloud before she stopped to complain about the horrific picture plastered in front of her.

“Like, seriously, who the hell moves house and thinks ‘Yeah, this living room would be perfect if it were painted hot pink’, honestly.”

“More of a purple girl, are you?” Jamie’s voice made Dani jump and turn to face her girlfriend. Her eyes were still closed.

“Jamie?” She whispered.

“Yeah?” Dani held back a sigh of relief.

“Wh-why are your eyes closed?”

“The light’s makin’ my head hurt more than I’d care to admit.”

Dani scurried off of her feet and switched off the lights.

A few seconds passed in silence.

“Yeah, no, never mind, m’head hurts regardless. Sorry.” The brunette said with a groan as she peeled her eyes open.

“I was gonna ask how you were feeling, but I think I know not to ask that, because I think I have the answer.” Dani said jokingly.

“Mhm. What happened?” Jamie’s voice was still weak, but it sort of reminded Dani of her morning voice; rough and quiet, but equally as adorable.

“You don’t remember?” Jamie shook her head.

“I just remember cleaning the gutters out on the church, then just nothing. Obviously some sort of accident if this where I ended up.” The gardener took in the four walls and what was held in it around her.

“Your ladder broke and you fell. Got quite a nasty bang to the head. You must have hit it off of something on the way down.”

“Yeah I can feel that much.” Jamie brought a hand up to her head.

“You’re gonna be okay though. You got a few stitches and have a concussion, but you have me to take care of you until you’re better.”

“Poppins, I’ll be fine. Nothing a little sleep won’t do.” _Here we go._ Dani thought.

“Nope. That doesn’t work with me. I’m gonna be taking care of you for the next couple of weeks.”

“Weeks?!” Her pathetic attempt to shout made Jamie wince.

“Yes, weeks. Call me over protective, but that’s what’s gonna happen. It was a nasty fall, Jay. I don’t want you working until I know you’re ready to.”

“But what about the plants, they’ll all be dead.”

“We can chip in and make it work. Until then, I’m gonna be sending Owen to your place to get some stuff and you’ll be staying at the manor for a while. You can’t say no.” Jamie didn’t look happy, but she didn’t like she was in the mood to argue either.

“Okay.” She mumbled.

Dani took her hand and kissed it.

“I know you don’t like people looking after you or feeling like you’re not being productive, but just give it a couple of weeks and you’ll feel as good as new.”

Jamie began wandering around the room again before settling on the hospital gown she was wearing.

“What the fuck is this piece of shite?”

* * *

  
Leaving Jamie alone at the hospital for the night was just as hard as what Dani thought it would be, but her girlfriend’s continuous reassurance about how she would be okay comforted her a little bit and soon managed to ease her enough to go home.

The blonde found it hard to sleep that night, and had found herself up and about much earlier than normal; so early she got to greet Owen as he entered the manor at the crack of dawn, which she had never been awake for before.

After breakfast, Hannah had told Dani she would look after the children again while she went to see Jamie, and seeing as it was a Saturday and there was no school work to be giving them, the au pair took up on the kind offer and took off as soon as she could.

Jamie had still been asleep when Dani got there, which wasn’t surprising as she was on a high dose of medication and recovering from a concussion, but the blonde still couldn’t shake the odd feeling from her skin as it was so un-Jamie like, regardless of her state.

Still, she sat back in the chair she had sat for hours in the previous day, and carefully took her girlfriend’s hand whilst trying not to wake her. 

“Morning Poppins.” A small voice came from the bed. Dani’s eyes snapped up to meet Jamie’s, who’s own eyes were only just starting to open.

“Damnit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

”S’alright. Probably would’ve woken up soon anyway.” The brunette brought her free hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

”You should be resting though... I really didn’t wanna wake you.”

”Don’t worry about it,” Jamie reassured, now focusing completely on Dani. “I’m not dying. It’s just a scratch and a bang to the head.”

Dani bit back a smirk.

“That’s not what you said yesterday.” Jamie’s face wore a look of confusion.

”After you woke up the first time; at the manor. You were convinced you were going to die. I had to tell you twice that you weren’t dying.” 

Jamie’s face reddened from embarrassment. Dani chuckled.

”Hey, you were completely out of it. It would’ve happened to anyone in your position.” 

“Please don’t tell me Owen and Hannah saw that...” the brunette hid her face in one hand.

“Owen did...” Dani admitted.

”He is _never_ going to let me live that down.”

”Don’t be worrying about that right now. How are you feeling?”

”Like I fell off a ladder.” Jamie answered, giving away everything but also nothing at once.

“So... not good I would imagine?” Dani’s face turned sympathetic.

”Nothing I can’t handle, but no, not great to be honest.”

The blonde brought their connected hands to her lips, kissing Jamie’s knuckles one by one.

“Sap.” Jamie joked.

”Don’t act like you don’t love it.” The brunette rolled her eyes playfully, but didn’t dare disagree as Dani moved to place a gentle kiss upon her lips.

* * *

After Jamie was discharged, she and Dani met Owen outside in the car park, where he practically ran up to them, engulfing the gardener in a warm hug.

”Alright, alright, I’m not going anywhere, calm down.” Jamie muttered jokingly as the chef’s hug got tighter by the second. 

“The fall didn’t take away your love for hugs I see.” He commented sarcastically as he pulled back from the embrace.

”You could throw me off the roof of the manor and I would still hate hugs, mate.”

”Unless it’s me.” Dani remarked, a proud look on her face.

”You’re different, Poppins. This is Owen we’re talking about. If you hug him for too long you’ll burst. Wouldn’t want my insides all over the place now, would we?”

The three of them continued to mess around while getting into the car. Dani chose to sit in the back with Jamie, not wanting to leave her side again.

”You know you can sit in the front if you want to. I can’t exactly go anywhere.” The brunette gestured towards the car with both arms.

”I know. I don’t want to.” Dani replied with a soft smile.

  
After fastening their seatbelts, Owen started the car and pulled out from the hospital car park.

The whole way back to the manor Dani stroked Jamie’s hand with her thumb whilst she held it, and placing kisses to the side of her head on top of the bandage every few minutes.

The blonde could see her girlfriend was still tired, the circles under her eyes becoming more prominent the longer she stayed awake. She took a mental note to make sure Jamie got as much sleep as possible over the next while.

* * *

Upon entering the grounds, Miles and Flora were already outside with Hannah, standing at the porch waiting for them to come.

The children practically tackled Jamie with hugs as soon as she got out of the car, and Dani had to continuously tell them to be careful, even though Hannah had told them the same thing just minutes prior, unbeknownst to the au pair.

”I’m glad you’re okay, dear.” Hannah said softly as she pulled Jamie into a hug of her own, breaking it much quicker than Owen had as she knew how the gardener felt about them. Jamie gave her a soft smile in return.

Soon enough, Owen had gotten Miles and Flora to settle down by requesting their help with baking a cake in the kitchen; saying it was a special cake for Jamie like he had promised the day before.

“Let’s get you upstairs, yeah?” Dani suggested after seeing Jamie yawn for the tenth time since they left the hospital.

Mid-yawn, the brunette nodded, and Dani took hold of her hand once more before guiding her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed, Jamie began taking her shoes off, but Dani beat her to it, pulling them off gently for her.

”You don’t have to do that, you know?” The brunette commented gently, her eyes soft.

”I know, I wanted to though. You’re tired and need sleep.”

Taking off her own shoes, Dani joined Jamie on the bed, before getting under the covers with her, pulling them up past their waists.

Opening her arms, Jamie cuddled into her, resting her head on her chest, kissing her shoulder first as she often did when they cuddled.

”Thank you for everything over the last couple of days.” The brunette whispered into the silence of the room, only filled by the two of them breathing.

Dani kissed the top of her head.

”You have nothing to thank me for. You’d have done the same if it were me.”

”I just... you’re the first who’s ever...” Jamie motioned her hand in the air, making gestured movements as she tried to get her point across.

Dani understood.

”Taken care of you?” The gardener nodded. 

The blonde took a couple of seconds to figure out her answer, but really, she didn’t need to give a whole speech, because she knew that’s not what Jamie necessarily needed.

”Well, now you have me. And I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

Jamie nodded into her chest, exhaling lightly as she did so.

”I really like you, Poppins.” Dani chuckled lightly.

”I really like you too.”

* * *

  
Over the next three weeks, Jamie took it easy on the orders of her doctor and from Dani. She didn’t love it, but she knew it was what she had to do.

Dani was a saint when it came to taking care of her. Staying with her until she decided to get up, reminding her to take her painkillers, getting her water for them as she took them. She cuddled her when her stitches or her head were hurting. She did it all, and Jamie was ever so grateful.

Getting back into a working routine was easy enough, though Dani had suggested taking things slowly; not overdoing herself, which Jamie understood but also hated. She was a very hands on kind of person, and being at work but not being able to do everything at once was almost worse than doing no work at all.

Dani had fulfilled her promise, and had bought Jamie a new ladder. The brunette was not happy that she paid for it out of her own money, but the blonde wouldn’t accept any money she offered to pay back, the only rule being that Jamie wouldn’t use it when it was wet outside anymore.

A very small scar was all that the incident would leave, right above Jamie’s temple, but she didn’t mind. After all, she had more than she could count. Dani had also said it was cute, so the gardener wore it more as a badge of honour than as a careless mistake she made on a wet day.

Jamie had always been careful. But now she had a reason to be. A reason to not take a risk on a wet day. A reason to not put herself in danger. Because even though she was _always_ careful, there was no guarantee that it’d be enough. So, some tasks were just better to leave until it was safer to tackle them.   
  


Her reason was Dani. She needed to be safe for Dani. She needed to be _careful_ for _Dani_. Because god forbid the tables were turned and it were Dani laying unconscious on the floor, Jamie wouldn’t be able to handle it... and she didn’t ever want to make Dani feel like that ever again.

So, Jamie took care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does the church at the manor even have gutters? Whatever, they do in this fic because I said so.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked the fic! If you have any recommendations, please let me know :)
> 
> Honestly I only planned for this to be 1-2k words, but I’m glad I was able to make it longer. 
> 
> ALSO, my twitter is @idiotsapphichoe if you wanna dm or chat. the day we get a dm section on this website is the day I’ll find peace <3
> 
> Have a great day/night,
> 
> Georgia <3


End file.
